A major problem in clinical diagnosis is the safe and rapid detection of analytes, especially microbiological pathogens which may be present in clinical samples. Conventional methodology requires collection of the sample and subsequent transportation to the clinical laboratory where the sample is processed. Collection of samples frequently involves contacting tissues, body fluids, biopsy specimens, aspirates, etc., suspected of being infected with microbial pathogens with a cotton swab, immersing the swab into a sterile solution and sending the swab-containing solution to the laboratory for further testing. The laboratory technician must remove the swab from the solution and then inoculate agar plates or tissue culture or use the solution to perform more sophisticated tests such as immunoassay. Removal of the swab from the solution can present a biohazard to the technician. Accordingly, there is a need in the field of clinical microbiology for a test device into which a sample can be introduced at the hospital, doctor's office or patient's bedside and in which initial processing steps can be performed without removal of the sample with its attendant biohazards.